1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the keytop of a push-button switch, a method of manufacturing the keytop, and the push-button switch which uses the keytop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The reduction in the size of electronic devices that has been achieved in recent years has been accompanied by a demand to reduce the size and thickness also of the push-button switches used on the control panels of these devices. In addition, electronic devices often are used in a variety of environments, and there is a need for a push-button switch having a so-called drip-proof structure, namely a structure which prevents humidity and moisture from penetrating into the contact portion of the switch from the outside.
The conventional keytop of the push-button switch of this type has a complicated structure, has a large number of component parts and possesses a hinge mechanism of a prescribed length. Consequently, such a keytop does not lend itself to a reduction in size and thickness. In addition, a keytop of this kind is not well suited for use in a switch having the aforementioned drip-proof structure which prevents external humidity and moisture from invading the contact portion through the keytop.